


Playing Summer Quidditch

by Alisanne



Series: Snarry Summer 14 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, a form of Quidditch of which Severus approves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Summer Quidditch

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for the Snarry Summer Fest at Snape_Potter. Theme chosen: Quidditch.
> 
> **A/N:** Thanks to Lilyseyes for looking this over for me. *smooches*
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~ 

Playing Summer Quidditch

~

After catching the Snitch, Harry drifted to the ground to find Severus waiting. “You came!” 

“Naturally,” said Severus. “You invited me.” 

“Right,” said Harry, linking their arms. “But you don’t usually take me up on it.” 

Severus shrugged. “If you’d rather I leave--” 

“No.” Harry smiled. “I love that you came.” 

“Summer Quidditch uniforms are getting more revealing,” remarked Severus, eyeing the other players as they moved towards the changing rooms. 

“It’s the warm weather,” Harry said, smiling. “You don’t like it?” 

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that.”

“I’ll wear it home, then, shall I?”

Severus hummed. “That would be...acceptable.”

~


End file.
